Crooked Hearts
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: Post season three finale- Des just has to be ok and Jake and Leslie just have to be together.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Republic of Doyle. If I did, it would imply that I had probably met Allan Hawco which means I would have died of happiness and therefore I would not be here, writing this.

* * *

"Where are they?"

"Look Sergeant, give me a second to find out for you," the clerk was obviously new.

Nikki hurried down the hall at the sound of raised voices, "Leslie, come, they are up in the waiting room."

"Jake? Des?"

"Jake is fine. Des is in surgery now."

"Will he be ok?"

"They sent me to find out when I heard you were here."

"Oh, I can find my way. You go ahead; I know the Doyles will be anxious to know."

"Sure." She hurried away but stopped just as she was turning the corner, "Oh and Leslie, would you look out for Jake? Be nice to him?"

"I…" but Nikki was already gone and Leslie began to follow the green stripe on the floor to the waiting room.

She stopped at the doors at the sight of her big, strong, Jake Doyle. He was sitting on the floor, leather jacket bunched, with his head buried in his arms.

Leslie glanced through the doors to see Mal, Rose and Tinny talking to Nikki and knew she was better off right here. She sat down beside Jake and tentatively put her hand on his shoulder. "Jake?"

Only then did he lift her face to meet hers; his eyes were red and his voice was hoarse when he spoke. "I already gave my statement to the officers; you can get what you need from them. I am not going over it again."

"I'm not on this case; I'm here for you ok?" She ran her hand down his leather clad arm, trying to provide some comfort.

"I hate guns," he said those three little words with such pain, more pain than she had ever heard before.

"I know Jake, I know."

He let out a heart wrenching sigh that had her moving closer, only to have him stiffen as her gun poked his hip. _Great Leslie, way to make him feel better. _She removed the holster and moved it to the side.

Turning his face to meet hers she explained, "It's my job Jake, I keep people safe. What happened tonight was different."

All of a sudden, his mouth was on hers, insistent and rough. She felt the emotion pour out of him as their tongues danced and breathing grew heavy. She let him use her. She wanted him, wanted him to use her.

But, when their frantic kisses tuned salty with his tears she pulled back. "Oh Jake…He's going to be fine." She brushed the tears from his face, more shocked to see Jake Doyle like this than at what had just gone on between them.

"It was my fault…"

"He's a grown man; he knew what he was doing."

"I let him down…"

"You didn't…

"He looks up to me and I let this happen to him…"

"Jake, knowing Des, he is going to think this is the coolest thing that ever happened to him. He will be telling everyone the story of how he got to be in a gun battle with you as you took down some crazy criminal. He will be showing off his scar left, right and centre."

That forced a smile from him; he _could_ see Des doing just that.

The doors opened then and Nikki popped her head out, "Des came through surgery with flying colours. They will be moving him to his room shortly. "

"He's ok?"

"We have to worry about infection still but yes, he's ok."

He sank back in relief, cracking his head against the wall.

"Ok….Ok."

They walked hand in hand to Des' room, Leslie feeling self conscious but also knowing she was a lifeline for Jake and also knowing that at the same time, she needed him.

When they reached the room, Tinny was clutching one of Des' hands while Rose and Mal stood on the other side.

"Jaaaake."

"Hey Des." His voice shook and Leslie squeezed his hand.

"That was a pretty cooooool move."

"I'm not so sure about that Des. You get some rest now, ok?" Jake let go of her hand and rushed from the room.

"I'm glad you're ok Des, you look great."

"Thanks Leslie…you do too…although I don't think Jake would be very happy if he heard me say that…"

Rose whispered, "He's a little loopy eh?"

Leslie nodded, "I'll just go check on Jake, or do you need anything?"

"No, thanks dear, we'll be just fine."

She met him outside the room as she had found him earlier outside the waiting room doors, "I just couldn't…"

"C'mon Jake, let's get you home."

They drove to his apartment in silence, a dull achy pain filling the car where she parked and helped the hollow shell of a man from the car, led him upstairs.

He didn't comment when she dug in his pockets for his keys or when she took of his coat.

"Take off your pants Jake." Still nothing, but he complied.

"Lie down…" She pushed him back and pulled the sheet over him.

He grabbed her hand as she stepped away from the bed, "Stay."

"Jake…"

"Please, just stay?"

She only nodded and moved to lock up her gun in the safe and to step into a pair of his sweats. Climbing into the low bed, she was pulled close, enveloped in his arms as she felt some of the tension drain out of him.

"Leslie, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Jake."

"I know you don't really want to be here."

"Jake, you know that I want to be here, that I want to be with you more than anything but you know also know that I shouldn't. This last case has supported all the previous reasons for as to why we shouldn't be together."

"Except for one."

"Yes, except for that one."

"I love you Leslie Bennett ."

"And I love you Jake Doyle."

* * *

A/N: Des….you have to be ok…I also had to get Jake and Leslie together :)


End file.
